Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle
Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズスイッチ銀河系の戦い Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Gingakei no Tatakai) is a game that is to be released for the Nintendo Switch system in Summer 2025. The game is the sixth installment of the Super Smash Bros. franchise (seventh if the 3DS and Wii U versions of Smash 4 are considered their own installments) and is the sequel to the previous installment Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Galactic Battle features several elements from previous games, such as the return of Spirits from Ultimate, as well as a Cinematic Story Mode titled The Elemental Labyrinth. Series creator Masahiro Sakurai and the previous teams of both Sora Ltd. and Bandai-Namco return to develop the main game once more, with the Elemental Labrynith and several other new modes are being created by Sactown Studios in order to let the previous development teams balance the roster while letting Sactown add more content. Sakurai is the executive producer for the game, and Sactown Studios founder Dennis Muldrew takes on the mantle of game director. Sactown confirmed that Sakurai insisted on taking a back seat for development in order to allow a new director to bring fresh ideas for the series. Gameplay The Super Smash Bros. series is a dramatic departure from many fighting games. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, Smash Bros players seek to knock opposing characters off the stage. In Super Smash Bros., characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, he can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, he may use jumping moves to (attempt to) return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. Smash Bros.'s play controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games. While traditional fighting games such as Street Fighter or Soul Calibur require the player to memorize button-input combinations (sometimes lengthy and complicated, and often specific to a character), Smash Bros uses the same one-attack-button, one-control-stick-direction combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are not limited to constantly facing their opponent but may run around freely. Smash Bros. also implements blocking and dodging mechanics, which can be used both on the ground and in the air. Grabbing and throwing other characters are also possible, allowing for a large variety of ways to attack. One additional major element in the Super Smash Bros. series is the inclusion of battle items, of which players can control the frequency of appearance. There are conventional "battering items" with which a player may hit an opponent, such as a baseball bat or a sword, as well as throwing items, including Bob-ombs and shells, and shooting items, either single-shot guns or rapid fire blasters. Recovery items allow the user to lose varying amounts of their damage percent. From the Pokémon franchise come Poké Balls that release a random Pokémon onto the battlefield to assist the user; Brawl introduces a new "Assist Trophy" item which serves a similar purpose, albeit being capable of summoning a wider range of characters from a variety of franchises. Brawl also introduces items called Smash Balls, which allow fighters to perform powerful character-specific attacks, known as Final Smashes. Modes Multiplayer *Smash ~ The main mode of Galactic Battle! 4 to 8 players battle it out in multiple styles! **Time ~ **Stock ~ **Stamina ~ *Smashdown! *Special Smash *8-Player Smash *Tourney Single Player *Classic Mode ~ Select a style and battle through an arcade-style mode complete with battles, minigames, and bosses! **64 Style ~ Party like its 1999! Every battle from the original that started it all has been recreated, complete with all of the minigames, and a battle with Master Hand at the end! **Melee Style ~ Enter the Millennium of 2001! All battles from the popular second installment have been recreated, with some new twists to shake it up! **Brawl Style ~ The Brawl of 2008 is back! All battles from the third installment of the franchise are here, and recreated! **3DS Style ~ Travel a map to your next location! Pick the pathway you wish to fight! **Wii U Style ~ Move the trophy around, the fights here get shaken up a LOT! **Ultimate Style ~ Every fighter has a unique route and boss! **Galactic Battle Style ~ Battle through a classic arcade-style! Travel the world to your next fight! *All-Star Mode ~ Take on every fighter in the game with limited recovery items! *Adventure Mode ~ An alliance between villains and unknown forces puts the world into chaos with the elements. Find out who's behind it and save the universe in The Galactic Battle! *Training Mode ~ Stadium *Multi-Man Smash ~ *Master Orders/Crazy Orders ~ *Tower of Smash ~ *Boss Battles ~ *Break the Targets!! ~ *Board the Platforms! ~ *Race to the Finish! ~ *Home-Run Contest ~ Spirits Online Fighters All 80 fighters from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate return as playable fighters. In addition, a total of 35 newcomers have been confirmed so far. Galactic Battle's roster focuses on lesser-known gaming characters in order to provide a number of unexpected surprises. A full list of all Mega Smashes and Final Smashes for each fighter can be found here: List of Mega and Final Smashes. Veterans Newcomers Alternate Characters Additional characters are present on the roster, via alternate character swaps of other fighters. Many of these alternate characters have their own voices and are acknowledged by the announcer as separate characters. Although some of them are able to have some of their own animations, they are treated as the same character. Downloadable Fighters Returning from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''is the Fighters Pass, with each of the five releases containing a fighter, a stage, and a selection of music. As a pre-order bonus similar to both ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, and Ultimate, a free fighter is able to be added to the game. None of the 6 DLC fighters have been confirmed. Summonable Characters Non-playable characters that can be summoned for battle. These characters are separated into both Assist Trophies and Pokeballs. Assist Trophies Pokeballs Stages New Stages Returning Stages Items Voice Cast A list of all voice actors and actresses that participated in the game. Fighters Voices of all fighters in the game. Assist Trophies and Pokeballs Bosses Other Characters Other Content Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle/Soundtrack Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle/Reveal Trailers Gallery LeonGalacticBattleSplashScreen.png|Leon's Splash Card Ms.PacManGalacticBattleSplashScreen.png|Ms. Pac-Man's Splash Card AlvisGalacticBattleSplashScreen.png|Alvis' Splash Card Trivia *This is the first Super Smash Bros. game to feature: **Newcomers from both the Yoshi ''and ''F-Zero ''series which both have been present since the first installment, but haven't received new playable characters since their debut. **Playable representatives from the ''Pilotwings series. **Feature a second playable Legendary Pokemon in addition to Mewtwo, being Suicune. **Feature a third-party semi-clone of a third party veteran. **Feature a third party Echo Fighter of a first-party newcomer. **Feature an assist trophy from the Pokemon series, being Officer Jenny. **Feature bosses from the Fire Emblem and F-Zero franchises. **Feature a hybrid original boss since Melee. **Feature Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, King K. Rool, Mega Man, and Pac-Man with full voice acting. **Feature Cloud with his English voice. **Feature the Red Shell, Cracker Launcher, Flipper, and Invisibility Cloak as items since their last appearances in Melee ''(Red Shell, Flipper, and Invisibility Cloak), and ''Brawl ''(Cracker Launcher). *''Galactic Battle ''marks the first physical appearance of many different characters in many years. **It marks the first appearance of Lily Flyer in over 16 years, her last appearance in ''F-Zero GX being her only ''appearance to date prior to her inclusion on Galactic Battle's'' roster. **Likewise, Galactic Battle ''also marks the first physical appearances of Kate Alen, Blood Falcon, Black Shadow, and Rick Wheeler in over 15 years, their last appearances being in the Japan-only Game Boy Advance game, ''F-Zero Climax. Although their machines have made many cameos since Melee, Galactic Battle ''marks the first time that all three have made a physical appearance within Smash. **Previously Blood Falcon and Black Shadow both appeared as trophies in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4. They also appeared as Spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Kate Alen notably didn't appear in any of the three previous installments, despite having her machine present. Rick Wheeler notably has made no ''appearances within the series, save for one of Falcon's alts in ''Smash 4 and Ultimate being a vague reference to him. **The first appearance of Kent Akechi in over 18 years, his last appearance in F-Zero Maximum Velocity, which was his only ''appearance to date prior to his inclusion on Galactic Battle's roster via a shared slot with Captain Falcon. **The first physical appearance of Plum in over 20 years, her last appearance being in Mario Golf (GBC), although she made a cameo as a trophy in ''Melee. **The first physical appearances of Lark and Kiwi in over 23 years, their only appearance prior to their inclusion in Galactic Battle, being in Pilotwings 64. **The first physical appearance of both Ryota Hayami in over 18 years, his last appearance being in Wave Race: Blue Storm. Although Ryota appeared as a sticker in Brawl, and a spirit in Ultimate, Galactic Battle marks the first physical appearance of Ryota. **The first physical appearances of Akari Hayami, and Ricky Winterborn in over 16 years, their last appearances being in 1080 Avalanche. Although Ricky appeared as a sticker in Brawl, and Akari appeared in Ultimate as a spirit, Galactic Battle marks the first physical appearance of both in the series. **The first physical appearance of Koopa Kid in over 14 years, his last appearance being in Mario Party 7. Although Koopa Kid previously appeared as a sticker in Brawl, Galactic Battle marks his first physical appearance in the series. **The first physical appearance of Donkey Kong Jr. in over 19 years, his last appearance being Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. Although he made many cameos since then, Galactic Battle marks the first physical appearance of the character. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo Switch Games